Gripping and support devices for use during weight lifting are well known in the art. The most common device for providing grip is the conventional workout glove. These usually incorporate a non-slip surface which helps the weight lifter to grip the weight bar while lifting.
When lifting very heavy weights to exercise the trapezius and back with the hands facing downward, the hand muscles will tire more quickly than the muscles being exercised since the hand muscles are not as strong. This poses a risk to the exerciser of dropping the weights, or may cause the exerciser to prematurely cease exercising. Power straps or lifting straps have been found to reduce this problem. Power straps are devices which wrap around the wrist and include a strap which is wrapped around the weight bar. Thus, when lifting, some of the weight being lifted is transferred from the wrists and hands to the forearms, which are more capable of supporting the load. Power straps may or may not employ a non-slip surface toward the weight bar, depending upon whether it is desired to allow the bar to be able to move within the grip.